


Pearl Necklaces and Filtered Sunlight

by anon7912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 9k words of Juyeon gratuitously calling Hyunjae pretty baby, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crying, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/pseuds/anon7912
Summary: When Hyunjae comes home in a fury after being turned away for a modelling job, Juyeon takes it upon himself to remind Hyunjae just how beautiful - and pretty - he really is.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 44
Kudos: 230





	Pearl Necklaces and Filtered Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/gifts), [voguelight (sulfurus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurus/gifts).



> Hello! Welcome to, drumroll please, my first PWP! If it sucks, it's because I'm terrible at writing smut but have porn on the brain anyway. This idea was born in the office on a Thursday, feverishly written on a Friday, and now being posted on a Saturday. I wrote this fic for Mick and Max, two of my loveliest friends in this fandom.
> 
> To Mick - your [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221051) kept me feral for days after reading it, so this is borne out of that ridiculousness. Your friendship and humour mean the world to me.
> 
> To Max - my newly-found obsession with boys in skirts is all your [fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417846). Your intelligence and passion for the things you're interested in continue to inspire me every day.
> 
> I'm not sure if this fic needs trigger warnings but if you're having trouble with your gender expression and are feeling sensitive, please consider if this one is the right one for you. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Juyeon is lounging on the sofa at home when Hyunjae storms in. He had been flicking lazily through his laptop picking raw images from his latest job when the front door flies open with a resounding bang. Juyeon looks up, surprised, to see his boyfriend’s usually pale skin blotchy with anger and to see furious tears gathering hotly at his dark lash-line.

“Hyung?” Juyeon asks worriedly, sitting up from where he’s been laying, legs askew, all over their leather upholstery. Hyunjae doesn’t say anything, simply storms past him and slams the bedroom door shut.

Juyeon’s eyebrows shoot up with concern and he hurries after Hyunjae. The door is unsurprisingly locked and Juyeon knocks gently on the worn wood. 

“Hyung? Can I come in?” he entreats, but Juyeon merely hears the dresser drawers slam open and shut in response. Still, he raps his knuckles lightly again and Hyunjae finally tugs the door open before throwing himself back into the depth of the room.

Juyeon walks in, and he finds their once-neat bedroom looking like a veritable war-zone of clothes and the contents of Hyunjae’s bag that had been spilled haphazardly over the floorboards. His poor boyfriend is sitting at the dressing table angrily scrubbing at his makeup, and Juyeon’s heart constricts tightly when he sees the steady trickle of tears streaming down Hyunjae’s tall cheekbones. 

Juyeon walks quickly forward to capture Hyunjae’s wrists in his large hands before kneeling down by his chair and spins the other man so that he’s facing away from the mirror. “What happened Hyunjae hyung?” he asks worriedly as he presses his mouth to the inside of Hyunjae’s wrists. The smell of his boyfriend’s tobacco and rose cologne fills his nostrils when he nudges at the almost translucent skin there, and Hyunjae heaves a cracked sigh.

“They-” his voice splinters minutely, and Juyeon feels like his heart is in his throat even as he leans his head on Hyunjae’s knees, “-they said I wasn’t what they were _expecting_.” Hyunjae spits the last word out like bitter vitriol, and it’s like the floodgates have suddenly opened because the words can’t seem to spill out from between his lips fast enough. 

“When I walked in they all gave me this- this _look_ like I was a liar or something, and then the art director, this absolutely horse-faced woman who looked a hundred years old, came up and said, ‘ _You’re not what we were looking for when we booked you_ ,’” Hyunjae rants, humiliation burning brightly at the tops of his cheeks and ears. “And then they just sent me home! As if I hadn’t spent the whole morning getting ready, and they wouldn’t even let me call Kevin to sort it out they just- just fucking showed me the door and I’m so _sick_ of the whole fucking industry and I should just _quit_.”

Hyunjae’s chest is wracked with infuriated pants and more tears course down his face that he tries to rub away, but Juyeon’s hold on his hands is tight. 

Juyeon straightens up, picking his head off of Hyunjae’s legs, and gently, like Hyunjae is made of delicate glass, he lifts his hands to trail them carefully over the mascara-darkened tear tracks staining Hyunjae’s skin. With thumbs that are calloused from taking pictures day and night, Juyeon tenderly wipes at the moisture gathered under Hyunjae’s pretty eyes until he catches it all on his fingertips.

“They’re idiots,” he declares, eyes darting all over Hyunjae’s forlorn face. “Anyone can see how beautiful you are.” Hyunjae huffs a disbelieving laugh and looks away resentfully.

“They think I’m beautiful in a manly way, sure,” he sneers. “Photographers want to put me in suits and ties, but the second I show up to a photoshoot I actually want to do, suddenly I’m not feminine enough.” 

And that, really, is the crux of the matter. Because for all his popularity as a traditional editorial male model, what Juyeon knows makes Hyunjae’s heart sing is the feminine photoshoots he books, where he gets to wear his little tennis skirts and wide-neck blouses to the studio and have everyone coo over him while they fluff his hair and do his makeup. He knows that Hyunjae lives for those jobs because that’s who _he_ is — feminine, sweet, and a little bit of a princess. Even on days when he’s in tattered sweatpants and Juyeon’s old university basketball jerseys, something about the way Hyunjae makes the tired fabric slip off the apex of his admittedly broad shoulders just so makes him so god damn _pretty_.

Juyeon sighs and runs his hand through Hyunjae’s caramel brown hair. It’s shoulder length now, the tight curls giving way to gravity with the growing length and coming to rest in lovely waves against the tops of his collarbones. Hyunjae’s eyes flutter shut at the familiar sensation, and Juyeon doesn’t say anything for a moment, simply lets his boyfriend decompress against the softness of his touch.

After a while, Hyunjae’s eyes open once more, and though they’re dry, they’re also tired and defeated in a way that makes Juyeon’s insides curl, viciously angry. He wants those nameless idiots to _burn_ for the way Hyunjae looks so exhausted, sitting in his white shirt and black jeans in the middle of their upturned bedroom.

Juyeon reaches over to the dressing table and picks up the discarded makeup wipe. With the sweetest of caresses, he runs the damp towelette along the smudges of dark eyeliner gathered below Hyunjae’s eyes while his boyfriend watches him with a gaze that is just a little warmer and more cheered than it was moments before. 

“You are… _incredible_ ,” Juyeon whispers reverently, and Hyunjae seems to melt before him, the loveliest of peony pinks blooming across his cheeks. The pretty blush disappears soon after though when Juyeon almost jams his thumb into Hyunjae’s eye, and Hyunjae can’t help but snicker softly. Juyeon offers him an amused grimace — they have a running joke about Juyeon’s hands being too large, and Hyunjae has a camera roll folder titled “Giant Explores the Human World” on his phone of just Juyeon holding slightly small things in his not-so-slightly-small palms.

When Juyeon is done, he spins Hyunjae around in his dressing table chair to face the mirror once more. Hyunjae looks back at him with a startled expression in the reflection. 

“Wha-”

“Re-do your makeup,” Juyeon says with a smile. He leans his chin atop Hyunjae’s fluffy brown hair, and continues, “Wear something you feel good in, too. I want to take some pictures of you.”

Understanding dawns on Hyunjae’s face, and he tries to wave Juyeon off. “Juyeonie, there’s no need, I’m _fine_ really.” 

It’s just like Hyunjae to try and seem strong and unbroken in front of Juyeon, and today of all days, Juyeon is not having it. He doesn’t bother responding, simply raises an eyebrow challengingly at Hyunjae in the mirror, kisses his head, and then leaves with an ominous, “You’d better not keep me waiting.”

The clatter of a makeup brush against the closed door is the only response he gets, and Juyeon can’t help but laugh.

Thirty minutes later, Hyunjae is still getting ready and Juyeon has already finished setting up his equipment. On account of their occupations, their shared flat has myriad spaces perfect for photo-taking — they even set up their spare bedroom in lovely, dreamy colours so that Hyunjae could update his rather prolific Instagram with pseudo-candid photos of him in bed without actually revealing their bedroom. 

Juyeon is in there now, watching the gentle sunlight filter through the large windows as he fiddles with the dials on his camera. He’s running through his preliminary round of tester shots when he hears Hyunjae’s soft footsteps come padding down the hallway. 

“In here, hyung!” he calls, eyes still trained on the viewfinder. 

“Hey.” Hyunjae’s voice is soft and a little nervous, and Juyeon is already set with a compliment on his lips when he looks up, except—

Except he’s robbed speechless when he sees Hyunjae. Feebly, Juyeon berates himself for losing motor control of his tongue because _really_ , he’s been dating Hyunjae for over two years now and they share a fucking apartment together which means Juyeon has seen the older man in every beautiful iteration of clothing Hyunjae owns, but it’s just—

It’s just that Hyunjae looks fucking _ethereal_ right now, is what it is. He’s wearing a floaty white cropped blouse that hangs off his shoulders in soft pleats, a tiny tweed skirt in a pretty blue colour - _periwinkle,_ Hyunjae would remind him cheekily - and sheer nude tights with a black seam running up the back. Most damningly, underneath it all is just swathes and swathes of pale creamy skin like blankets of snow on the first day of winter, and all Juyeon wants to do is touch and _ruin._

“Don’t just stand there staring at me,” Hyunjae complains, a blush rising to his cheeks. It’s only then that Juyeon can tear his eyes away from the shapeliness of Hyunjae’s thighs to look at the sharp jutting of his boyfriend’s collarbones, and fuck it all, his throat constricts even tighter if that’s possible. 

Clasped around Hyunjae’s neck is a dainty gold choker with pearls interspersed through the gossamer chain, and Juyeon deliriously wonders for a moment what it would be like to rip the necklace off and just kiss and bite until the skin underneath turns rose and plum. 

“You look gorgeous, baby,” he croaks. The two of them don’t usually use pet names outside of the bedroom, and its telling in the way Hyunjae’s cheeks suddenly flush a dark raspberry shade, but Christ, Juyeon is so riled up that he can only think about the fact that Hyunjae’s ass turns exactly the same shade after he begs to be spanked and- and fuck. _He needs to get a god damn grip._

Juyeon shakes himself and holds his hand out to his boyfriend. Hyunjae comes willingly, bringing with him a sweet wave of peach and freesia as he curls into Juyeon’s side. Juyeon leans forward to kiss him, but he’s stopped rather abruptly by cool fingers on his mouth.

“Nope,” Hyunjae chuckles affectionately. “Can’t smear my makeup.” 

Juyeon makes an unintelligible, irritable noise, which makes Hyunjae laugh, but the dark-haired man concedes anyway because Hyunjae does look terribly lovely with gold spangled across his eyelids, tiny jewels lining his cheekbones like teardrops. Instead, Juyeon settles for dipping his head and running his nose up and down the juncture of Hyunjae’s throat, skimming his lips lightly over the exposed skin there. It elicits a small, sharp breath from the other, and Hyunjae’s pale fingers curl briefly into Juyeon’s dark hair. 

“Stop that,” he orders, but he doesn’t make a move to leave, just sort of softens into Juyeon’s arms as the younger buries his face in Hyunjae’s jaw. It’s sort of embarrassing, the visceral reaction Juyeon is having to his boyfriend’s perfume alone, but he starts to feel his mouth water with each deep inhale he takes.

“Did you change scents?” he rumbles, and Hyunjae nods rather breathlessly. “I like this one, s’it new?” 

Hyunjae gasps a little when Juyeon laps his tongue over the sharpness of his jaw but Juyeon can’t help the heady thoughts of _just one taste, just one taste_ that pound through his head like the pulsing of electricity. 

“‘Nough, enough Juyeonie,” Hyunjae laughs between gasps as Juyeon laves more and more kisses onto that little spot, and Juyeon lets himself be tugged away by the roots of his hair. “God ever since you got this undercut, I can’t pull on your hair properly,” Hyunjae complains, wiping at the moisture left on his neck with the back of his hand. “Also ew, did you lick me like a dog?”

Juyeon, whose eyes are still a little clouded over with lust, blinks a couple times to clear the haze. He chuckles and gently fingers a loose strand of caramel hair. “If I remember correctly, you liked my haircut just fine,” he teases, and Hyunjae blushes hotly all over again at the memory of himself practically lunging at Juyeon the second he got home and how he sucked his boyfriend off in the entryway of their apartment while Juyeon just groaned as he leaned on the front door.

“Desist, you animal,” Hyunjae hisses, smacking Juyeon lightly. “Aren’t you meant to be taking my picture?”

Juyeon chuckles once more and kisses, light-as-a-feather, the tip of Hyunjae’s nose. “You’re right,” he murmurs. “Go on then, get comfortable.”

Hyunjae rolls his eyes and saunters into the room. For all his nervousness before, Juyeon can see his trepidation fading with each step of his silk-stocking-clad feet. After all, he’s a seasoned model, and before Juyeon started getting paid to take photographs for magazines and nature journals, he had practiced on Hyunjae even when they were just friends. 

Hyunjae sits on their padded window-seat, long limbs stretching out under the sunlight. Dazedly, Juyeon raises his camera and begins to press the shutter. Hyunjae needs no direction — every lovely angle of his face catches in the soft glow of autumn light so beautifully that he looks like one of Bernini’s sculptures in the Galleria Borghese, creamy skin and marbled edges. Juyeon is nothing more than a mechanism holding down a button, following Hyunjae’s movements like a helpless worshiper as he shifts and coils his body.

His lust momentarily forgotten, Juyeon simply loses himself in the slope of Hyunjae’s nose, the darkness of his eyelashes laying atop elegant cheekbones, and the way his plump bottom lip glistens under the filtered sunlight streaming through their windows. 

There is nothing more beautiful than Hyunjae in this moment, and Juyeon wonders briefly if this is how King Menelaus felt when he lay waste to the Trojan armies all for the beautiful Helen of Troy.

Juyeon is so painfully captivated by the creature before him that he really can’t help what he does next. His hands drop of their own volition, letting the camera swing against his neck, and he strides forward to kneel at the windowsill. Hyunjae jolts with shock at the suddenness of Juyeon’s movements, but then his eyes light up with warmth when Juyeon lays his head on his boyfriend’s knee. 

“I love you,” Juyeon murmurs, pressing reverent kisses to Hyunjae’s knees and hands. “I love you so fucking much.”

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful and Juyeon is so fucking in love._

Hyunjae cards his fingers through Juyeon’s inky hair, and there’s a small quiver in his voice when he responds. “Yah,” - it’s half-hearted at best - “I love you too, silly.” He looks down at his boyfriend, and Juyeon wants to kiss every last freckle on Hyunjae’s face and count every last star in his eyes, but he can’t. Instead, he gets up and slings his camera to his face once more to look through the viewfinder.

“The sun’s moved since we started, I think the lighting will be better on the bed,” he says quietly, adjusting his settings. Hyunjae nods and hops off the window sill, tugging his skirt down when Juyeon throws him a lascivious leer over the bulky weight of the DSLR.

He lays on the bed, folding his arms in front of him and places his chin on top. There’s something sleepy and a little sexy about the way he looks demurely up at Juyeon from under his lashes, and the confident languor in his gaze makes the heat Juyeon thought had simmered away flare once more. 

“You’re incredible,” Juyeon breathes, shutter clicking quickly again. Hyunjae blushes and squirms a little, making the fabric of his blouse skim down his arm a little further to expose more of his décolletage. The tiny mole around ten centimetres down from his collarbone peeks into view, and Juyeon is suddenly assaulted with memories of lapping at that pretty little mark until Hyunjae trembled beneath him.

“So lovely, Hyunjae hyung,” Juyeon continues, and Hyunjae shivers even as he rolls onto his back. Juyeon hovers over him and continues snapping shot after shot, murmuring praises the whole time — _pretty, love, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen baby, god you’re unbelievable, hyung_ — and Hyunjae just trembles with each word that caresses his skin.

As he turns and poses, the softness in his movements creates a rather painful juxtaposition with the bubbling want in Juyeon’s gut. With every flutter of Hyunjae’s eyelashes, Juyeon’s hands grow a little clammier and his heart thuds a little louder, and perhaps Hyunjae can feel it too, because his chest rises and falls with a little more frequency, and his pink tongue slips out to lap at his glossy bottom lip.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Juyeon rasps, his throat impossibly dry, and Hyunjae, who’s on his front again, suddenly lets out a gasp, his hips twitching on the bed. Slowly, Juyeon lowers the camera from his face and fixes Hyunjae with a restless gaze. Hyunjae looks up, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and rolls his hips with a little more intention.

A cracked groan escapes Juyeon’s mouth, then. “ _Fuck_ , you’re a tease, kitten,” he curses, raising his camera once more. They keep going, almost as if Hyunjae’s breath isn’t coming quicker and quicker, almost as if there isn’t a straining bulge in Juyeon’s black sweatpants. Hyunjae keeps posing for the clicking shots, but there’s more intention in his movements now — a finger trailing up his thigh here, a hand caught around his neck there, and it’s all just so very overwhelming for Juyeon. 

“Christ,” Juyeon rasps again, and this time Hyunjae lets out a little embarrassed whine even as he flushes all the way down to his neck

“ _Stop_ ,” he complains, hiding his face. “So _embarrassing_.” Juyeon snickers, but he’s relentless now, too intoxicated on the way Hyunjae seems to quiver beneath his words. 

“I can’t, baby, not when you look like that,” he says, finger still holding the shutter down. “God you’re the loveliest creature I’ve ever seen, you know that hyung? Do you know that you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on? Ever touched? Ever _fucked_?” Juyeon punctuates each question with a resounding click of a shot being taken, and Hyunjae gasps beneath his ministrations.

“Juyeonie, I- please,” he whispers shakily. When he sits up from where he’s been laying, Juyeon sees a darling little wet spot on the front of his tiny skirt, and the slip of fabric has been rucked up so that just the bottom swell of Hyunjae’s ass is peeking tantalisingly out. 

Juyeon coos. “You’ve made a little mess huh?” and Hyunjae can’t do much else except let out a sad whimper in the back of his throat as he crawls towards the end of the bed where Juyeon is standing. Juyeon takes the camera off his neck and places it carefully on top of a dresser, eyes on Hyunjae the entire time. “What do you want to do baby?” he asks, stroking his large hand down the curve of Hyunjae’s face.

Hyunjae leans into his warm palm and says huskily, “Wanna suck you off.” 

Juyeon has to bite the inside of his cheek to somehow mitigate the _surge_ of violent arousal that rushes straight down to his groin, and his hand tightens momentarily against Hyunjae’s neck. “Yeah?” he rasps. “You sure?” 

Hyunjae nods, and it’s like something snaps inside him. He lunges forward, feverishly tugging at the frustratingly tight knot holding Juyeon’s sweatpants up. When his scrabbling fingers fail to undo the tie, however, Juyeon watches with mounting concern as Hyunjae’s breathing becomes uneven and - most shockingly - tears begin to gather in his eyes as he sinks deeper and deeper into his headspace.

“Why- fuck- why won’t it come off, I just-” Hyunjae bites out, voice dangerously close to a helpless whine, and he looks so overwhelmed that Juyeon has to catch his hands and bring them together in a warm grip.

“Hey hey hey, hyung, shh,” Juyeon says frantically, kneeling down in front of Hyunjae. The other whimpers softly, eyes still fixed on the knot above the bulge in Juyeon’s pants. Juyeon catches Hyunjae’s chin with his forefinger and his thumb and forces him to make eye contact.

“Hyung, what do you need right now?” Juyeon asks slowly and calmly. Hyunjae blinks, his tears receding a little as he takes in shaky breaths. The fog of panic seems to clear, and Hyunjae inhales deeply a few more times before answering, “Just you. I’m okay.”

Juyeon frowns, the hand on Hyunjae’s chin stroking gently down to his neck. “Are you sure? Do you want to play?” 

Most of the time, Hyunjae and Juyeon switch pretty comfortably between who’s dominant in bed. Sometimes Hyunjae likes to make Juyeon keen and shake under his hands, and other times, he likes to feel small while Juyeon takes him apart piece by piece. It’s when he’s had a bad day, though, that Hyunjae really likes to feel vulnerable and taken care of, and on days like those, sometimes he wants to be in a headspace where Juyeon tells him what to do.

Today, however, Hyunjae just meets Juyeon’s eyes firmly and shakes his head. “I’m okay babe, really,” he says again, a soft smile playing at his lips. “I just got a bit- well, y’know. But I’m okay, I just want you today.” 

Juyeon looks at him searchingly for a moment longer before nodding. He stands once more and Hyunjae places his pale fingers on the string tie holding Juyeon’s sweats up, carefully undoing the knot. 

When he pushes down, he lets out an adorable little yelp at Juyeon’s cock springing out to slap against his taut abdomen. Hyunjae stares at it for a second, then quirks his mouth at Juyeon.

“No underwear, Juyeonie?” and Juyeon just grins.

“Wasn’t planning on leaving the house,” he says with a shrug, and he thinks he hears Hyunjae mutter “uncouth” under his breath, but it’s hard to say because in that next moment, Hyunjae is sinking his head down on Juyeon’s swollen length.

“ _Shit!_ ” Juyeon lashes out, large hands immediately coming up to tangle in Hyunjae’s curls. “Jesus baby, a bit of warning next t-time,” he groans when Hyunjae begins to bob his head concertedly. An obscene, wet noise fills the room as Hyunjae sucks, and Juyeon can feel his eyes roll into the back of his head when his boyfriend suddenly deep-throats his heavy cock.

It twitches in Hyunjae’s mouth, but the small cracked moan that slips out between Hyunjae’s lips and the wet length of Juyeon’s cock sounds nothing short of pleased as Hyunjae swallows tightly. One pale hand sneaks around Juyeon’s waist to grab his ass, and Hyunjae makes a sort of pulling motion that Juyeon immediately understands.

“God, want me to fuck your mouth?” he asks hoarsely, and Hyunjae nods, even with his lips stretched lewdly around Juyeon’s cock as they are. He pulls off for a second, and Juyeon’s hips jerk when the crown of his length catches deliciously light against Hyunjae’s teeth.

“Please,” Hyunjae says, his throat sounding utterly wrecked. There’s spit glistening against his bottom lip, and his mouth is a dark red now, swollen and shiny. Juyeon just nods, stroking his hand down Hyunjae’s face while the other grips the base of his cock furiously hard to stave off his orgasm.

“You’re so good baby, such a good boy,” he praises, and Hyunjae’s head tilts up at the approval. “C’mon, get down from the bed,” Juyeon says, helping Hyunjae to hop off and kneel before him. 

“Pretty thing,” he croons, thumbing at Hyunjae’s bottom lip. “All for me right hyung? So pretty just for me?” Hyunjae nods feverishly, sucking on Juyeon’s thumb quickly. 

“Yes, yes only for you Juyeonie,” he mumbles around Juyeon’s digit. Juyeon soothes him with another stroke of his hair, before pulling his finger out of Hyunjae’s hot, wet mouth. 

“Open up, lovely boy,” Juyeon says, and Hyunjae’s jaw immediately falls open. Juyeon takes his cock and slaps it firmly a couple of times on Hyunjae’s lolling tongue before he shoves the full length in, and he’s _gone._

Something about the motion of thrusting his hips into Hyunjae’s waiting and pliant mouth makes his already frayed self control fall apart — he grunts and pants as he listens to a symphony of the wet slurp of Hyunjae’s mouth on him and the vulgar slap of his balls against Hyunjae’s drool-covered chin. Juyeon is tempted to let his head fall back as he groans, but the sight of Hyunjae kneeling demurely before him, pretty blouse half off his shoulders and thighs straining under the blue of his skirt keeps his attention captivated. 

Hyunjae mewls softly when Juyeon thrusts particularly deep, his throat convulsing around Juyeon’s length, and Juyeon hurriedly pulls out just as Hyunjae begins to cough.

“Shit baby, sorry- sorry I got too- _fuck_ I’m so sorry,” he says hurriedly, reaching down to pull Hyunjae to his feet, but Hyunjae stops him quickly.

“M’fine Juyeonie,” he rasps, and _god_ he sounds so wrecked, throat all scratchy and hoarse. “Keep going, want you to come,” he says endearingly, eyes bright and wide as they regard Juyeon. Juyeon moans softly, his cock twitching, and he strokes the angle of Hyunjae’s jaw tenderly.

“You don’t want me to wait-”

“Nuh-uh,” Hyunjae shakes his head petulantly, and before Juyeon can react, the caramel-haired man is shoving Juyeon’s cock back down his mouth, working at the swollen length frantically. A splintered whine cracks through the air, and Juyeon tightens his large hands in Hyunjae’s once-smooth hair.

“F-fuck baby I’m gonna come,” Juyeon mumbles between rough moans, and his thrusts stutter as he nears the cliff’s edge. Hyunjae grins around the weight in his mouth, and gives another punishingly hard suck which pulls a ragged cry out of Juyeon. Suddenly, however, much to his obvious disgruntlement, Juyeon pulls him off. 

“Wha-”

Hyunjae is interrupted when Juyeon’s large hand forces his jaw open while the other jerks fiercely at his swollen cock. Understanding dawns in Hyunjae’s eyes, and Juyeon is filled with a sort of savage possessiveness when Hyunjae’s tongue slips out to lap daintily at the dark red tip of Juyeon’s length. 

“You’re so fucking pretty for me hyung, gonna make you look so pretty,” Juyeon grits out, his hand flying up and down. 

“ _Please._ ”

Hyunjae’s desperate little plea is the last straw, and Juyeon hurtles over the precipice with pained cry. The first spools of come pump out to spatter all over Hyunjae’s lovely mouth and lips, and Juyeon watches his boyfriend’s tongue lap hungrily at the creaminess smeared across his face. Just then, one of the pearls on Hyunjae’s necklace glimmers under the afternoon sunlight, and Juyeon is struck by the need to _possess_ all over again.

Like a man unhinged, he pulls Hyunjae quickly away from his cock and yanks his head back, eliciting a needy whine from the other. Juyeon fucks frantically into his clenched fist, trying to prolong his orgasm, and watches as spurt after spurt of come lands against Hyunjae’s necklace and throat. 

Something about marking his lovely, lovely boyfriend makes a primitive part of Juyeon _howl_ with pleasure. 

As his hips slow down, the last waves of his orgasm receding into heady satisfaction, Juyeon lets go of Hyunjae’s hair. Hyunjae is staring up at him with pupils that are dilated with a wild sort of arousal, and he trails one pale hand up to his collarbone to catch the pearly drops lingering against his skin. 

Juyeon watches with hooded eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly, as Hyunjae brings two fingers up to his mouth, and it feels like Hyunjae is peering into his soul even as he laps Juyeon’s come off his fingers. When Hyunjae’s hand slides down to do it once more, however, Juyeon catches his slim wrist.

“Leave it there,” he says, and though his voice is quiet, there’s an edge of authority there that makes Hyunjae’s eyes widen a little. Juyeon hooks his hands under Hyunjae’s armpits and helps him up like he weighs nothing, and he settles his boyfriend on his feet before pulling his own sweatpants back up. Hyunjae stares at him perplexedly, and his head cocks to one side when Juyeon walks back over to the dresser to grab his camera.

He lets Juyeon lead him to the bed once more and sits, still baffled. The afternoon sun has shifted in the sky, and the shards of gilded light that stream in through the windows cast Hyunjae in an empyrean glow. 

“Pose for me,” Juyeon murmurs, holding his camera up to his face. Hyunjae turns beet red and squawks, flapping his hand out to smack at his boyfriend.

“What- _no_ I’ve got come all over me,” he protests, and Hyunjae moves to wipe at his neck. “And _ew_ babe, you got it on my necklace you animal,” he complains, but Juyeon catches his wrist once more.

“Leave it there.” The command lingers in the air, unassuming but present, and Juyeon sees Hyunjae’s swollen red lips fall open in surprise. His boyfriend looks at him uncertainty.

“W-what?” he asks dimly. “You want to take photos of me like- like _this?_ ” There’s a blush creeping up the alabaster stretch of his neck, and Juyeon finds it unbearably, painfully beautiful.

The shutter sounds. 

Juyeon lowers the camera from his face and smiles gently at Hyunjae’s flabbergast expression. “Only if you want,” he murmurs, pushing a slightly sweaty tendril away from Hyunjae’s forehead. Hyunjae blinks at him, gnawing at his bottom lip the way he does when he’s considering something deeply. Then, he nods.

Juyeon steps back and watches Hyunjae transform before his eyes — his limbs seem to become weightless, ethereal and light as he moves against the sill, and it’s almost like Hyunjae is quivering under the sunlight with the way each breath he takes captures on Juyeon’s camera in vivid detail. One moment, he’s looking into the camera with an elegant sort of ennui in his eyes, and the next, Juyeon’s heart is in his throat because Hyunjae’s head is tilted back, his lovely neck on display as Juyeon’s come gleams luminously on the pearls of his choker.

The shutter clicks in rapid succession.

One of Juyeon’s hands shoots out to grab a decorative throw pillow that Hyunjae had bought on impulse a year ago. Hyunjae stares at it, nonplussed, before Juyeon smirks.

“A prop, hyung,” he says, teasingly. Hyunjae huffs out a laugh and shoots him a look full of bewildered fondness before laying down. He’s about to prop his elbow against the pillow when Juyeon’s sardonic voice fills the room once more.

“Not there.” Hyunjae wavers, waiting. “Between your legs, baby.”

Hyunjae’s mouth falls open once more, but he hurries to comply, shifting so that he’s kneeling on the bed with the pillow wedged tightly between his ivory thighs. It’s a tight fit, what with how form-fitting his little blue skirt is, and the tweed fabric rucks up his legs in the prettiest way. 

Hyunjae begins to pose once more while Juyeon clicks off a series of shots, but the heavy atmosphere is back, filling the room with an electric charge that seems to make it more stifling. As Hyunjae sways into various angles, his hips move jerkily against the fabric of the pillow, and with each passing picture, they roll a little faster. 

One coiled movement suddenly aborts jerkily, and Hyunjae lets out a wet gasp. His eyes flutter shut and the redness of his bottom lip gets caught between white teeth as he tries to hold in a whimper.

Juyeon lets the camera fall from his face and hang from his neck. He places his hands against the frame at the foot of the bed and leans forward a little, watching hungrily. Hyunjae realises the camera is no longer on him, and his eyes open, so pretty with their glassy embarrassment.

“I-”

“Keep going.” Juyeon’s voice is a low rumble. “Go on, baby, don’t stop.”

Hyunjae’s eyes close again, and he begins to rut with purpose against the cushion. A string of pretty whines spills from his lips and his brow furrows as he chases his pleasure. 

“Juyeonie, I- I can’t-” he starts to say, but Juyeon interrupts him once more.

“You can lay down if you want sweetheart,” he murmurs, and the pet name makes Hyunjae shiver. He complies immediately, a little too far gone to be embarrassed at this point, and he falls forward, propping his face up on his forearms as he grinds frantically against the pillow.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Juyeon breathes, staring at him with single-minded focus. “God, look at you baby, fucking the pillow like such a pretty, needy little thing.” This pulls a sharp cry out of Hyunjae, and he tries to bury his face in his arms but Juyeon clicks his tongue.

“None of that now, I want to see your lovely face while you make yourself come,” he says disapprovingly, and Hyunjae nods, eyes still squeezed shut. He ruts faster and faster, losing all sense of direction as he approaches his orgasm, and there’s the loveliest trickle of drool slipping down his plump bottom lip.

“B-babe, don’ wanna ruin my clothes,” he pleads helplessly, but Juyeon merely laughs. 

“Think you’re too far gone for that now, hyung,” he coos, leaning forward to push Hyunjae’s sweaty hair back from his face. “C’mon baby, come for me. I wanna see you ruin your adorable little skirt with come.”

A sharp gasp of “ _Juyeonie!”_ and then Hyunjae is pitching forward, his face buried into the beige sheets as he shudders and whimpers through his orgasm. There’s a ringing in Juyeon’s ears as he watches Hyunjae fall apart in front of him, and it takes every last fibre of self control to refrain from touching but Juyeon manages to hold himself back, staring at Hyunjae’s quivering frame until his thrusting finally comes to a halt.

Hyunjae takes a few shaky breaths and picks himself up. There’s a small wet patch on the sheets from his drool that would be utterly adorable if not for the fact that Juyeon’s eyes zero in immediately on the obscenely soaked fabric of Hyunjae’s skirt. 

He approaches the bed, as if in a haze, and Hyunjae watches him with glazed over eyes. Juyeon sits and hooks one arm around Hyunjae’s waist to hold him up, and then uses his other to thumb reverently at the wetness between Hyunjae’s legs.

“Christ,” he curses, unable to tear his gaze away. “You made such a _mess_ baby.” Hyunjae quivers a little when Juyeon runs his fingers over the still-present bulge and Juyeon looks up with a quirk of his mouth. “Sensitive?”

Hyunjae nods, tongue darting out to gather some of the moisture coating his lips. 

Carefully, Juyeon pushes the fabric of Hyunjae’s skirt up so that it’s all gathered at the waist, and he can’t help the hoarse groan that escapes him then.

Underneath Hyunjae’s sheer stockings is a pair of peach satin panties, the sheeny fabric completely soaked through with come. 

“You ruined my favourite pair of stockings,” Hyunjae gripes, accusatory but husky. Juyeon’s eyes dart frenziedly up to meet his and he swallows around the saliva that has suddenly gathered in his mouth.

“Fuck baby, I’ll buy you a new pair,” he rasps incredulously. “I’ll buy you a hundred new pairs just to see you like this again, Jesus fucking Christ.” He covers the softening bulge with his huge palm, relishing the soft hiss that Hyunjae lets out. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathes, stroking his hand gently through the stickiness there. Hyunjae’s breath catches and he lets out a pitiful little whimper as Juyeon continues fondling his cock through the layers of gauzy fabric, bringing the soft member back to hardness. 

Suddenly, a harsh ripping sound tears through the air, and Hyunjae lets out a high-pitched gasp. Juyeon has just grabbed a handful of the stocking and _yanked_. The sheer tights rip, leaving a bright red welt on Hyunjae’s inner thighs that immediately fades, but Hyunjae chokes at the friction when he’s already so overstimulated. 

Juyeon tears at the tights again so that the waistband is entirely detached from the legs, and Hyunjae gawks at him disbelievingly.

“Did you just-” he starts, torn between irritation and arousal, but Juyeon shuts him up with a forceful kiss. 

“They were ruined anyway,” he grunts in between sliding his tongue out to lap against Hyunjae’s, nibbling and licking the entire time. “I‘ll buy you a new pair later.” Hyunjae makes a noise of exasperation, but he sinks into the kiss anyway, tugging at the short hairs along the nape of Juyeon’s neck. 

Just as quickly as he lunged at Hyunjae, Juyeon pulls back. His calloused hands move to grab Hyunjae’s panties, but Hyunjae’s hand catches him before he can.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he says warningly. “These are from Paris, you brute. Just take my clothes off like a normal human being.” Juyeon growls irritably but listens anyway because he’s unabashedly whipped, gently peeling the drenched fabric off of Hyunjae’s legs. 

It’s sort of absurd how simultaneously adorable and indecent Hyunjae’s cock looks, all flushed and pink against his neatly trimmed thatch of hair with come clinging to the half-hard length in creamy globules. He makes a sickening picture right now, hard cock covered in come, skirt bunched tightly around his waist and torn stockings still encasing his slender thighs, and it makes Juyeon’s head spin.

Juyeon moves so that he’s laying flat on the bed while Hyunjae is sitting against the headboard, and he drags his boyfriend’s legs up so that they’re propped against the mattress. 

Firmly, he runs his tongue along Hyunjae’s pink cock, and Hyunjae moans loudly as his hips twitch. Juyeon lets Hyunjae’s thick, velvety taste coat his mouth before he swallows, and from there, it’s all sort of a fever dream because Juyeon can’t stop sucking and licking as he cleans the come off of Hyunjae’s body with a frenzied determination. All the while, Hyunjae writhes and squirms underneath him, his thighs tightening around Juyeon’s head while his pale fingers grip his black hair. 

With a bizarre sort of sadism, Juyeon takes pleasure in the wretched sounds he wrings out of his boyfriend, and the way fresh spools of pre-come begin to drool out of the tip of his cock. Finally, when Juyeon deems him satisfactorily clean, he grabs Hyunjae by his hips and pulls him forward. 

“Flip around baby,” Juyeon orders, and Hyunjae scrambles to comply. Juyeon tugs his boyfriend so that he’s on his knees, cute skirt still bunched up around his waist when Juyeon smooths his large hands over Hyunjae’s ass. 

Juyeon pries Hyunjae’s ass cheeks open with a sort of vicious fervour and lurches forward to lap hungrily at the pretty pucker before him. Hyunjae shrieks and cries out, one shaky hand reaching back to hold onto Juyeon’s mop of dark hair.

“ _God!_ ” he shouts wetly into the duvet, shivering as he’s taken apart one insidious swipe of Juyeon’s tongue at a time. It doesn’t take long for the familiar sensation of Juyeon nudging at his entrance to come, and Hyunjae welcomes it with a delirious little sob.

Juyeon, however, stops abruptly, and pulls his mouth away from Hyunjae’s crease to say hoarsely, “Hyung, grab the lube.” Hyunjae doesn’t quite respond at first, too caught up in the intoxicating headspace of being taken apart by Juyeon, but a light slap on his right thigh jolts him out of it.

“Lube, sweetheart,” Juyeon murmurs, and Hyunjae quickly reaches over to the bedside table to pull out a small bottle (sure it’s absurd that he and Juyeon keep lube in their spare bedroom, but better safe than sorry, Hyunjae always quips when it comes to anything regarding sex). Hyunjae seems to be floating in a dreamlike state, and Juyeon wonders if he hears the snap of the bottle being uncapped, or processes the hot kisses placed along his spine down to his cheeks as Juyeon warms the lube up between his fingers.

The first digit pushing at his slightly loosened rim makes Hyunjae sigh with relief, happy that the ache inside him is being filled. Behind him, Juyeon croons gently as he works Hyunjae’s entrance open. 

“Good boy, _shit_ you’re such a good boy hyung, your pretty little hole is just sucking me in baby.” The dirty words trip over themselves in their haste to get out, and Juyeon barely hears what he’s saying with how fixated he is on the sight of Hyunjae’s entrance gripping his fingers. The rim of Hyunjae’s entrance is red and steadily growing swollen with Juyeon’s touch, and it doesn’t take long for Juyeon to add a second, then a third finger, not with the frequency with which they fuck. Soon, Juyeon’s hand pistons in and out of Hyunjae’s body with startling force, wrenching broken moans from the man beneath him.

“J-Juyeonie _I- god_ \- I want-” Hyunjae mumbles between whines, and just then, Juyeon finally tears his gaze away from Hyunjae’s sloppy entrance to see Hyunjae looking back at him, eyes hooded and glassy with want.

“Damn it,” Juyeon swears, tugging his fingers out quickly. “Every time I think you can’t get prettier, you do,” he growls, almost like he’s frustrated as he shucks his sweatpants and shirt off. As he coats his cock with lube, Hyunjae scrambles to do the same, ripping the blouse off of his head. When his clammy fingers move to unzip his skirt, however, Juyeon stops him.

“Keep it on,” he says, a hungry glint in his eyes. “I wanna fuck you in your fancy little skirt, kitten.” Hyunjae’s eyes widen, and he nods quickly, letting Juyeon pick him up to settle him back down on his lap. Juyeon is the one sitting now with his back to the headboard with Hyunjae perched firmly on his thighs. 

Hyunjae reaches forward to kiss Juyeon desperately, and Juyeon returns it with equal ardour while his large hands grip Hyunjae’s ass hard enough to bruise under his skirt. 

“I‘ve always wanted to fuck you in a skirt, hyung,” Juyeon grunts between kisses as he trails his lips down to bite Hyunjae’s shoulder. “Can’t believe we haven’t done this yet, can’t believe it took me two years to watch you ruin your fucking panties like a slutty little thing,” he mutters and Hyunjae whines out what sounds to be a “me too, me too,” into the humid air.

Hyunjae begins to ruck against Juyeon’s pelvis, sliding their cocks deliciously against one another, helped along by the slick wetness of the lube and Hyunjae’s incessantly dribbling pre-come. _Hyunjae has always been messy in_ bed, Juyeon thinks deliriously to himself. Juyeon reaches down to thumb at the flushed tip of Hyunjae’s cock, making him shriek and buck his hips with sensitivity. 

“Please, baby I need-” Hyunjae bleats weakly, and Juyeon can see shiny tears gathering at his lash-line, slipping over the jewels he had stuck there earlier for the photoshoot. Juyeon shushes him gently and removes his hand to stroke the small of Hyunjae’s back.

“Easy hyung, I always take care of you, don’t I?” 

Hyunjae nods desperately, but his eyes are still squeezed shut and his mouth has fallen open as he takes in huge gulps of air. Juyeon takes pity on the poor thing being edged into oblivion, and he continues cooing while he lifts Hyunjae up to his knees.

“C’mon baby, be a good boy and sit on my cock, hm?” he rasps hoarsely, and at the sound of his command, Hyunjae seems to snap out of his delirium and scrabbles for purchase on Juyeon’s broad shoulders. 

“Yes, yes, want your cock,” he babbles as he grabs at the base of Juyeon’s length. Before Juyeon can stop him, he sinks down on it, and Hyunjae lets out a relieved moan as he feels Juyeon’s length filling him to the brim.

“F-fuck so tight kitten,” Juyeon groans into Hyunjae’s chest. His hands under Hyunjae’s ass guide the other down slowly until he finally bottoms out, and Hyunjae sort of just _shudders_ in Juyeon’s lap. 

“Wanna- _ngh_ \- wanna fuck,” Hyunjae mumbles a little incoherently as he raises himself on unsteady thighs until just the head of Juyeon’s cock is inside his pulsing channel, and then sinks back down. He rides Juyeon like this, his head thrown back, and Juyeon just watches him as he trails his hands up and down Hyunjae’s pale thighs. 

Hyunjae is a vision right now, pale skin flushed red, hair darkened with sweat as he sobs into the still air of the room. His cock is caught under the thick fabric of his skirt, but every once in a while, when he sinks down particularly fast, a translucent drizzle of pre-come will fly out to land on Juyeon’s clenching abdomen.

Suddenly, Hyunjae collapses and buries his head in Juyeon’s shoulder. “Please I-I can’t,” he whimpers pitifully, and Juyeon, high on the way Hyunjae is so unbelievably pliant, can’t help it when his hand flies downward to smack resoundingly against the fleshiness of Hyunjae’s ass.

Hyunjae yelps at the sting, his back arching into Juyeon’s chest as he cries out.

“If you want to come baby, I suggest you ride faster,” Juyeon grits out, large hands gripping Hyunjae’s hips viciously tight. He picks the boneless man up and slams him straight back down onto his cock, eliciting an aborted wail from Hyunjae who is once more galvanised into bouncing himself up and down.

Still, Juyeon takes pity on the way his poor boyfriend’s chest heaves with exertion and the steady stream of tears coursing down his face as he desperately chases his orgasm, so Juyeon digs his heels into the mattress and begins to fuck savagely up into Hyunjae’s steadily tightening entrance.

“God you’re so pretty kitten, such a sweet little thing for me,” Juyeon groans as he batters into Hyunjae’s prostate, pulling gasp after gasp from him. Hyunjae’s entire body shakes in Juyeon’s arms, and he can barely hold himself up — instead, he simply hangs limply in Juyeon’s embrace, arms thrown around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he lets Juyeon pound into him like a rag-doll.

Juyeon can tell when Hyunjae is getting close. The telltale signs of his ass gripping Juyeon’s cock tighter with each thrust, the hysterical sobs being wrenched out of his chest — all of it makes Juyeon’s vision cloud with the need to claim and ruin. His jaw unhinges of its own volition, and then he’s biting down onto Hyunjae’s chest, running his tongue frantically over the tightness of his boyfriend’s nipple.

Hyunjae shrieks and his back snaps into an impossible arch. “ _Shit_ ‘m close, g-gonna come!” he keens, and Juyeon unwraps his arms from around Hyunjae’s body, one hand reaching up to tug his hair to pull his neck back while the other shoves under the constricted fabric of Hyunjae’s skirt to grab his wildly twitching cock.

“Come baby, show me how pretty you look coming on my cock,” Juyeon commands lowly, and then Hyunjae is crying as his body spasms violently, convulsing with painful looking tremors. Juyeon feels Hyunjae release onto his hand and his skirt, but with one particularly hard thrust, Hyunjae’s length jerks free of the fabric around his waist and suddenly, white spurts of come are splattering Hyunjae’s chin, neck and even Juyeon’s chest with the force of his orgasm.

The sight of pearly white droplets decorating Hyunjae’s skin makes Juyeon’s own orgasm come crashing through him, and he falls helplessly beneath its pull as he groans hoarsely into Hyunjae’s sweat-slicked skin. 

His cock jerks furiously in Hyunjae’s pulsating channel, each shot of come pulled out of him by the insistent squeeze of Hyunjae’s ass as he comes down from his own high. Juyeon sees white stars and black spots dance beneath his closed lids, and his body shakes tiredly as he empties himself out into Hyunjae’s sloppy hole, panting and snarling.

When he regains some semblance of consciousness, he finds that Hyunjae is shivering wetly in his arms. Juyeon immediately slides them both down on the bed so that he can wrap his body fully around Hyunjae.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Juyeon murmurs worriedly, running his hand through Hyunjae’s sweaty hair. “I didn’t go too hard did I?” 

Hyunjae shakes his head, a tired smile tugging at his lips. “No, ‘was perfect,” he slurs as his eyes drift shut. Juyeon chuckles and kisses that pouty mouth, the button nose and those delicate eyelids, making Hyunjae laugh a little as he squirms. When he moves to pull out, however, Hyunjae lets out a small whine.

“No, stay a little longer,” he pleads, batting his eyes at Juyeon and- shit, how is he supposed to say no when Hyunjae looks like fucking Bambi with his enormous eyes and long lashes? He acquiesces with a gentle nuzzle to Hyunjae’s cheek, and the contented sigh he gets in return is all he needs.

They’re lazing quietly next to one another, Hyunjae playing with Juyeon’s fingers while Juyeon runs his nose back and forth along the line of Hyunjae’s neck when Hyunjae suddenly says, “Do you think it’s crazy that I keep deviating from traditional bookings?” 

Juyeon pulls back, surprised. He looks searchingly at Hyunjae for a moment, and he sees the real question in his boyfriend’s embarrassed gaze — _what if I’m not feminine enough to live the life I want to live?_

Juyeon smiles. “Never,” he says with staid certainty. “You’re the loveliest creature those shitheads have ever laid their eyes on. They’re just too fucking thick-skulled to see it, but others will.”

Hyunjae smiles too, a little uncertainly but with a little bit of his usual glow once more, and Juyeon realises he’d spend a lifetime trying to make Hyunjae feel beautiful if he’d let him. The realisation is startling at first, and then settles into a pool of warmth. He doesn’t say it out loud, simply folds the words up and holds them in his mind for later, perhaps for a time when they’re both dressed up and in Hyunjae’s favourite park by the river, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom.

For now, he says, “I love you,” and the sparkle in Hyunjae’s eyes say the words back even before his lips do a second later.   
  


~~

  
Hyunjae is just getting out of the shower when he hears Juyeon yell his name.

“Hyung! Kevin’s on the phone!” 

Hyunjae huffs and hurries to tie the towel around his hips. When he steps into the bedroom, still dripping with water, he hears Kevin’s voice yelling tempestuously over the speaker phone.

“—and I can’t believe they’d fucking send him home without even calling me, I mean talk about unprofessional, those bastards. I’m going to fucking skin them alive the next time they call me asking for one of _my_ clients - the fucking nerve-” 

“Kev, Kev!” Hyunjae laughs, stemming the flow of his agent’s tirade. 

“Oh hey Hyunjae,” Kevin says, a little quieter this time. “I just want you to know that I’m going to blacklist that stupid art director at all of the modelling agencies, and she can kiss your perfect little peachy butt when she comes crawling back,” he says contemptuously. 

Juyeon pulls Hyunjae close to him even though he immediately soaks through Juyeon’s t-shirt. “I was just about to send Kev some of the pictures we took this afternoon to add to your portfolio,” he says in his classically gentle voice. He spins the laptop around to face Hyunjae so that he can see the gallery of photos. 

Hyunjae’s breath catches in his throat.

He has always been told he’s handsome - after all, he’s made an entire career off of it - but Juyeon’s camera lens makes him _beautiful_. Perhaps it’s the knowledge that the soft-spoken man beside him holds a limitless ocean of affection and love for Hyunjae in his heart, but each photograph is a study in reverence and worship. Juyeon has taken the lustrous sunlight and woven it into the very fibre of Hyunjae’s being, infusing each angle of his with a soft sweetness he’s unused to seeing in his photos.

Hyunjae realises that perhaps this is the way Juyeon sees him — beautiful and honeyed in all his femininity and masculinity combined.

“I- they’re beautiful,” Hyunjae stutters, and Juyeon’s eyes crinkle with warmth beside him. He’s about to say more when Kevin’s voice interrupts him.

“Yes, yes, Juyeonie is very talented, you’re both very hot and very in love, _we get it_ ,” Kevin ribs playfully. “Seriously can you AirDrop me these photos now? I’m itching to tear into this vulture of a woman.”

Hyunjae snickers and runs his eyes over the select few Juyeon has picked. Each one is lovelier than the last, and he can’t help but plant a wet kiss on his boyfriend’s high cheekbone before saying, “These look great. Send them.”

Juyeon smiles, leaning into Hyunjae’s embrace as he drags the cursor down. Juyeon’s laptop is a little worse for wear, so the trackpad stutters as it always does. In that moment, as the mouse trips over the screen, Juyeon unwittingly selects a final photo. It flashes open, and Hyunjae’s face goes white, but before he can stop Juyeon from hitting the blue “Send” button, the whooshing sound of files being delivered over the web echoes dimly in the room.

“Oh god.” Hyunjae stares at Juyeon, his face pallid with humiliation. Juyeon blinks right back, mounting horror dawning on his features.

“ _Kevin!”_ Hyunjae shrieks, lunging for the phone. “Don’t open-”

“Too late mi amigo!” Kevin says cheerfully. “Already got ‘em — woah this one is nice!” 

Hyunjae swallows around the dryness of his throat. Almost trembling with dread, he asks hesitantly, “Which one?”

“The last one!” Kevin chirps happily. “Man, I really gotta give it to you, Juyeonie, you’re _great_ with capturing light. The pearls on Hyunjae’s necklace almost look wet, and I don’t know how you did it but his neck looks shiny too. Art directors really go for the collarbones on male models these days so great stuff, dude, really beautiful.”

A howl of laughter pierces the air as Juyeon falls apart in front of him, and Hyunjae just glares at him _murderously_.

He really doesn’t think he can be held responsible for pushing his guffawing boyfriend off the sofa, nor the impoliteness of promptly hanging up on his agent and good friend, especially not when a photo of him with Juyeon’s come on his neck is currently splayed all over said agent’s laptop screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I don’t know why I bother tagging praise kink anymore because you should just assume that all my smut fics are gratuitous with it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Sending you all lots of love!
> 
> If you want to chat or get updates on my work, come find me on Twitter (link in profile)!
> 
> \- Anon


End file.
